life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental
Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental is a location in the Five Nights at Freddy's series and the main setting of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. If this underground storage facility were to be real, how will the mascots and the warehouse itself fare in a life after people? Timeline 1 day As power outages sweep the globe, the storage facility is mostly unaffected due to a recently refueled generator located somewhere in Parts and Service. 2 weeks The generator finally runs out of fuel, plunging the facility into darkness. 14 years (Fall of the Minireenas) In Ballora Gallery, the supports in the legs of the four Minireenas fail, causing their fragile legs to snap like twigs under their own weight and robots themselves to collapse on the floor of Ballora's stage in a heap. 42 years As rainwater from above seeps inside the underground complex, the robots within are subjected to rusting. The elevator used to get from Circus Baby's Pizza World above to Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental below is on its last legs, with the pulleys rusting and weakening. Eventually, the elevator can no longer handle it, and the rusted pulleys snap, making the elevator plunge several feet to the complex below. It almost completely flattens on impact with the ground and sends a tremor throughout the facility. The entryway vent almost completely collapses, and the Scooper's rusted arm is weakened further. Fall of Funtime Foxy The robotic fox, although he and the other related robots were the pinnacle of animatronic engineering, some of this bot's hidden features meant for luring in children to kidnap prove to be his downfall. The Variable Scent Release in Funtime Foxy's tail actually uses gases that are flammable under the right conditions. Now, Funtime Foxy is a ticking time bomb primed to blow. Static electricity ignites the gases inside his tail, causing the robot to literally explode, with the blast busting down the door to the Private Room. The blast also cracked the desk in half and set a small fire in the private room, which consumes both the Fredbear plush and the 'Celebrate!' poster. Fall of Ballora Despite not looking it, when the elevator hit the floor, the tremor produced caused Ballora herself to jump up about a millimeter in the air. As the artificial muscles inside her legs fail one by one after the impact, her left foot separates from her left leg. As a result, Ballora falls forwards, being completely bisected after impacting the stage, with her upper body falling to the floor of Ballora Gallery. 1 century (100 years) As Circus Baby's Pizza World above collapses into a pile of rubble, rainwater seeping into the subterranean facility has started to leave its mark, with Ballora Gallery slowly transforming into a small cave. In the Scooping Room, the Scooper itself falls from the wall, the iron structure crumpling like a tin can and cracking the spoon-like structure on the end of the arm. The Bibyabs have fallen apart a decade prior, with both of them performing pancake collapses. Fall of Funtime Freddy/Bon-Bon In the Breaker Room, Funtime Freddy still stands upright. Although a few artificial muscles in his legs have failed and snapped, it would seem likely that the arm that supports Bon-Bon is what does him in. Instead, a structural weakness formed by the internal storage tank destroys him. At this point, Funtime Freddy is among the most intact of the animatronics. Nature has not been kind to both him and Bon-Bon, with a majority of Funtime Freddy's faceplates having been sheared off by sections of the roof falling on top of him. One of Bon-Bon's arms has fallen off due to both natural rusting and facing downwards 24/7. As rust begins to take over, hairline cracks on Funtime Freddy's torso grow larger, with bits of his torso casing falling to the floor. Then, the storage tank implodes, making Funtime Freddy perform a pancake collapse, with Bon-Bon shattering on impact with the floor. 142 years (Fall of Circus Baby) Among the empty, partially collapsed halls of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, Circus Baby still stands on her stage in Circus Gallery. Both of her arms, large chunks of her tutu, and one of her signature pigtails have succumbed to the passage of time. Several of her artificial muscles have failed and snapped, and the decaying ingredients for ice cream in her internal ice cream dispenser is rotting Circus Baby's chest from the inside out. Now, it's her time to fall. As all of the remaining metallic supports inside her right leg fail at once, Baby herself utters her last words, being "I will find a way out.". Unfortunately, she is denied her wishes as she falls towards the front of the stage, with her head almost completely shattering on impact. Now, the most advanced animatronic in the world has performed her grand finale. 426,000 years What was once Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental has become a large cave system, and is home to fauna typical to those seen in cavern environments. Barely anything is recognizable from the original establishment, save for a few floor tiles sparsely scattered here and there. Category:North America Category:Nature Category:USA Category:Robots Category:Fictional Place Category:Restaurants Category:Collapses Category:Fiction Category:Fnaf